Moradin
, , Law, | favored weapon = “Soulhammer” (warhammer) | worshipers = Dwarven defenders, dwarves, engineers, fighters, miners, smiths | cleric alignments = LG, LN, NG }} Character and Reputation Moradin (mor-uh-din) is a stern paternal deity, gruff and uncompromising, and hard as stone when it comes to protecting his chosen race. A harsh but fair judge, he is strength and force of will embodied. He inspires dwarven inventions and constantly seeks to improve that race, encouraging their good nature, intelligence, and harmonious existence with other good races while battling their pride and isolationist tendencies. His warhammer is a weapon and a tool, called Soulhammer. Clergy and Temples The church of Moradin has an active role in guiding the morals of dwarven communities. They emphasize the Soul Forger’s hand in everyday dwarven activities such as mining, smithing, and engineering, and invoke his blessings when these tasks are begun. They lead the push to found new dwarven kingdoms and increase the status of dwarven in surface communities. They take an active role in teaching the young of the communities and oversee most formal ceremonies. Of particular interest to the clerics of Moradin are the Thunder Children, and his clerics who were born of the Thunder Blessing are expected to do great things for the race. Clerics of Moradin, known as sonnlinor (“those who work stope”) pray in the morning. Offerings are made to the Soul Forger on a monthly basis. The ranking cleric of a community can declare any day a holy day to celebrate a local event. Many communities celebrate Hammer 1st, for that date in the 1306 DR (the Year of Thunder) is held to be the start of the sudden increase in dwarven births, a blessing of the Dwarffather that has brought about a great turnaround in the dwarven race. His clerics commonly multiclass as dwarven defenders or fighters. History and Relations with other deities Moradin is held in dwarven myths to have been incarnated from rock, stone, and metal, and that his soul is an ember of fire. He forged the bodies of the first dwarves from metals and gems and breathed souls into them when he blew on his creations to cool them. He is the leader of the dwarven pantheon and it was his decision that banished the evil gods of the derro and duergar from the surface. He has a strategic but cool alliance with Gond, Kossuth, Helm, Torm, Tyr, and the heads of the elven, gnome, and halfling pantheons. He opposes the gods of the goblinoids, orcs, evil giants, and banished dwarves. Dogma Moradin is the father and creator of the dwarven race. Honor him by emulating his principles and workmanship in smithing, stone working, and other tasks. Wisdom is derived from life and tempered with experience. Advance the dwarven race in all areas of life. Innovate with new processes and skills. Found new kingdoms and clan lands, defending the existing ones from all threats. Lead the dwarves in the traditions laid down by the Soul Forger. Honor your clan leaders as you honor Moradin. See Also * Forgotten Realms Wiki References Category:Deities Category:Greater Deities Category:Deities for Lawful Good Category:Deities for Lawful Neutral Category:Deities for Neutral Good Category:Deities of Knowledge and Invention Category:Dwarf Deities